


You're worse than nicotine.

by hemmingskfc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Michael's a little broke, Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, stripper!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/pseuds/hemmingskfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot revolves around the song Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco, which is definitely one of my favourite bands. It’s about Michael going to strip club, not expecting too much out of it, but then he sees Luke. Kisses happen, but Michael doesn’t have to pay with money. </p>
<p>Or the one where Michael and Luke meet in a strip club and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're worse than nicotine.

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Burn my lungs and curse my eyes_

Michael Clifford sighed, staring at the big red door which was about 20 metres away from him. Was it an horrible idea to go to a gay strip club? _Probably._ Did the fact that he was alone make it worse? _Totally._ Was he going to have a good time? _Definitely._

_I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back_

The blue haired kid whimpered. It was cold outside. He should go in. Reaching down into his pocket, he felt his fake ID against his leg. He started making his way towards the door. If he wasn’t gonna get in there, he would never know. The music was dimmed as he reached the massive red door, but he could still hear clearly that it was Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco. Or at least a remix of that. Or something. Michael pushed against the heavy door and walked past it.

_I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked_

_It’s a fucking drag_

He found himself in a dark hallway, lighted with purple and blue spots.

Hanging his jacket, he eyed the security guard and shot him a quick smile (what do you do in those situations?) whilst making sure his jacket wouldn't drop off the hook.

The boy walked towards the guard, who looked him up and down before lifting the fancy red cord (God, what had he gotten himself into?) and signalling that he could pass. Michael was confused he didn't have to show his ID, but then again he didn't really care.

He entered the club. Everywhere he looked, he saw guys dirty dancing. To his left, Michael saw an older man pushing a boy half his age against a wall and grinding into him. For a slight second he caught the boy's gaze, but the boy seemed to enjoy it just as much as the man, so he decided that he would just let them be.

To his left, he saw two guys who were about the same age as him ~~kissing~~ making out. Michael noticed he wasn't the only one with a funny hair colour. He saw guys with pink, green, orange and red hair. Heck, even guys with the full-on rainbow. It looked awesome.

And then he spotted someone in the crowd who had his eyes on him, too. A blonde guy. His blue eyes were standing out, even with all the multi coloured lights and the dark around him. And the dude was making his way towards Michael.

_I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you_

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

"Hey." Was the first thing he said. Michael saw his lips moving, but didn't realise he was talking. His presence was way too overwhelming to assume that someone had gotten over it just yet.

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine, yeah_

"Haven't seen you here before. What's your name?" The pretty boy said. Michael could only process the words 'what's your name', so he mumbled "Michael" for a response.

_It's better to burn than to fade away_

The other boy's eyebrows raised. "I can't hear you, repeat it!" And he leaned in, his ear almost touching Michael's lips. The blue haired boy sweated, repeating his name. Then the guy leaned in, to nearly press his lips against Michael's ear. "Hi Michael, I'm Luke."

_It's better to leave than to be replaced_

Hearing Luke say his name made Michael weak. Luke remaining so close to him made him weak. Luke's voice in general made him weak. Luke made him weak. Michael didn't realise he was moving until the blonde pushed him onto a couch in a more private corner of the club, on the other side of the room.

_I'm losing to you, baby I'm no match_

Luke got onto Michael's lap, grinding down, making him grab his hips immediately. Luke's face was above Michael's, but they didn't break eye contact once. They constantly stared into each other's eyes as they both started to get hard.  
Michael felt more connected to Luke than he probably should have.

_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_

_It's a fucking drag_

He didn't know that feeling was mutual. Luke was stressed. He was considering having sex with Michael, and for free.

He enjoyed being all over him, and he enjoyed Michael's response to him. The way he had been staring mindlessly at him the first few minutes, the way he instantly placed his hands on his hips, the way he immediately had gotten hard underneath him.

Luke wasn't going to let him pay. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Michael's, only to quickly be pushed back a little by the older boy underneath him.

"I can't afford you, Luke." He muttered. "You don't have to pay." Was Luke's response as he slammed their lips together again, pulling a response out of Michael.

I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you

It wasn't hard for Michael to kiss Luke back. It was hard to show him all the lust he felt for Luke, because he had an overload of it.

He deepened the kiss quickly, mouths discovering each other and each other's mouth. He gave the kiss is all, assuming that it would be the only kind of affection he wouldn't have to pay for.

"Want to get somewhere more private?" Luke said, lips brushing against each other's. "Luke, I really can't afford it." He said, disappointed with himself for wasting money when he could spend it on Luke. "Pay with yourself."

_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

_Yeah you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

Luke grabbed his wrist again, which he had done before, but this time Michael didn't space out. He just stared at the other boy, following him into a room with a golden door.

Michael looked around the room while Luke locked the door. He leaned against the door. These rooms were usually used by men who paid massive loads of money. They were usually the older men, much older than Michael.

Michael walked towards Luke, shoved him against the door and started kissing him. If he was going to pay with himself, he might as well pay big time.

_Just one more hit and then we're through_

_'Cause you could never love me back_

Luke wasn't in the mood for being patient. He pushed the older boy on the bed, stripped out of his shirt and fell on top of Michael, who pressed their lips together.

Luke fiddled at the bottom of his shirt, leaning back and pushing it over Michael's head, tossing it away. He pressed one more kiss to Luke's lips, before guiding him onto the bed. Luke got in between Michael's legs. "Can I-" the blonde said, but got cut off by Mike saying "yes."

Luke didn't need any further information, and pulled down Michael's jeans and boxers in one swift motion. Michael's length sprang free and would've slapped onto his tummy if Luke hadn't grabbed it firmly before it could do so.

_Cut every tie I have to you_

_'Cause your love's a fucking drag_

Looking down at Luke, he could just have come. The sight of his innocent, pretty, blue eyes drove Michael crazy. Luke decided to make it worse by taking the head of Michael's cock in his mouth, tongue teasing his slit.

"Luke, please.." he begged. With a pop, Luke let go of his dick. "What is it, Michael?" He purred innocently, dragging a groan out of the older boy. "Suck me off, please.." Michael was about to call him baby but he stopped himself. "Please what?" Luke said, hoping that he'd call him baby. He grabbed Michael's cock, lazily stroking it. "Please, baby, want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

Michael moaned, and Luke did exactly what he said.. but better. He licked a stripe from the base of his dick to the tip, then took him into his mouth and started bobbing his head down repeatedly. Michael couldn't help but fist into his hair and throw his head back. Luke got up, lips hanging around the head loosely. Michael looked down, the younger boy shooting him a challenging look.

Challenge accepted. Michael thrusted his hips forward and started fucking Luke's mouth, pulling him down at his hair and hitting the back of his throat. Michael moaned and cussed loudly, feeling the warm feeling in his belly build up pressure. "Luke, I'm gonna-" he couldn't finish his sentence, because he came down Luke's throat and moaned his name instead of words.

_Your love's a fucking drag_

_But I need it so bad_

Luke swallowed happily as he got up and kissed Michael. Michael still tasted hints of come in Luke's mouth, and he loved it. Michael's hands where everywhere and this time Luke got into a daze.

He dived back into reality when Michael pushed a lubed finger inside him. Luke moaned his name and Michael quickly added a finger. "Michael, fuck." The stripper said as he pushed down onto Michael's finger. "Please.." He said, as Michael ripped another moan out of him. "Please what?" Michael smirked, adding a third finger while pumping into Luke, loving that he could tease now.

"I need you inside me. Need your big dick to rim my ass and fuck me so hard I'll black out, Michael." Luke blurted out as Michael let his fingers leave his hole. Luke whimpered at the loss of contact as the older boy went to grab the lube again, slicking his cock up and lining it up with the blonde's ass.

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

Without a warning, Michael slammed inside Luke, tearing a scream of his name out of the younger boy's throat.

He let Luke adjust, but as soon as Luke muttered "move" he started pounding his ass repeatedly, stating a rhythm quickly. Luke grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Michael still thrusting into him.

Because of the new angle, Michael fucked deeper into Luke than before, hitting his prostate with every trust.

_Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine_

"Michael - fuck - I'm gonna come, Mike." Luke said, moaning like the shuddering mess he was. "Come for me baby." Michael calling him babe pushed Luke over the edge, and he came in between their bodies. Luke's ass tightened around him, milking Michael's length. He spilled inside him, thrusting until he finished his orgasm.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of Luke, not having the power to move away from him. Luke grabbed the sheets and pulled them over them. "I think you paid me better than any of these guys ever have."

_Yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> Second work on here! Tell me what you think in the comments if you want.


End file.
